Fairy Tail High School (AKA the school of crazy)
by june.tiger24
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is just a normal 17 year old though there is one crazy twist in her life. She goes to Fairy Tail High School, the most reckless school on Earth. Lucy experiences many things and through it all she's got her friends with her. ( NaLu, Gavy, Gruvia and Jerza)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia went to Fairy Tail High School. She lived alone in an apartment and paid rent by working her part time job in a bookstore. She had a lot of good friends at school but one of her favorite people to hang out with was Natsu Dragneel. Sure, he could be dense destructive at times but she always liked how easily he smiled and joked. Everyone teased her and Natsu about being a so-called couple but they were just really good friends.

Lucy's alarm clock beeped at her. Blearily opening her eyes she slammed her hand down on it, only to knock it off the nightstand. Moaning she sat up and really shut the annoying thing off, but not before she saw the time.

"Oh shoot! It's already 7:45!" Rushing into the bathroom she took a quick shower, did her makeup and bolted out the door. Her landlady didn't even look up as she called,

"Lucy, you forgot your clothes!"

Blushing and apologizing, Lucy ran back up scolding herself for running out in a towel...again. Dressing as quickly as possible she ran all the way to school and made it just before the bell rang.

"Hey guys!" she greeted her friends breathlessly

"Lu-chan!" Levy yelled throwing herself onto her friend

"Why so late?" Cana questioned from behind Levy. Lucy smiled sheepishly

"I keep on forgetting to fix my alarm clock."

Another voice came from behind Lucy,

"You really should be more thoughtful." Erza said

"Uh… Erza?"

"Yes?"

"Um… don't you think you should be more thoughtful about Natsu's and Gray's lives?"

"Hm…" she pondered "I suppose I should."

The red haired girl glanced at the two boys she was dragging behind her.

"Fighting again?" Levy asked

Erza nodded seriously

Lucy rubbed her hands together, faking enthusiasm

"Well, who wants to help me revive the two idiots?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Lucy! Wait up!" Natsu yelled

"I'm gonna be late for class and so are you!" Lucy called back to him while speed walking down the hallway. Both she and Natsu had gym for their first class and their teacher was anything but forgiving. Rushing into the gym she headed to the girls locker room.

"Hey, Cana!" she sighed

"Lucy! Get changed before Mr. Redfox kills us for being late!" Cana whispered while pulling a shirt over her head. Their teacher had super sharp ears and would make them run a mile if they were too loud in the locker rooms.

Lucy and Cana changed quickly and rushed out just in time. Mr. Redfox stepped out onto the court and blew a whistle. He glared down the students who rushed out of the locker rooms after he blew the whistle.

"Start running!" he growled

"Eeek!" Cana whispered "All those face pierces make him super scary and the crazy hair just tops the cake!"

Lucy visibly shivered. "Oh, I'd hate to get in trouble in his class."

"I don't see why everyone's so scared of him." Natsu said coming up behind them and flinging his arms over their shoulders.

"How can you not be?" Cana said

"He's not that bad." Levy said coming in

"Hey Levy!" Natsu said "Did you switch classes?"

"Yeah. The new kid came today and I had to switch classes because Erza is showing him the ropes."

All of them nodded in understanding.

"Natsu, Lucy, Cana and Levy!" Mr. Redfox yelled "Did you have a question?"

"Nah, not really! But you did interrupt our conversation" Natsu answered, ignoring the looks they were shooting him.

_Oh no! _Lucy thought, shaking _We're so dead!_

* * *

Erza looked at the new kid. He had blue hair and a strange tattoo under his eye. Refusing to stare at it she stuck out her hand.

"Erza Scarlet. And you are?"

He slipped his hand into Erza's

"Jellal Fernandez"

Erza turned around still hanging onto his hand and started speed walking.

"We should hurry and get this tour done quickly, so we don't have to miss all of class."

"Uh, okay." Jellal said jogging to keep up. Erza stopped and looked at him with a deadly aura.

_"No running in the school halls." _She said.

Jellal gulped. "Y-y-yes, m-ma'am!"


	3. Chapter 3

"We're almost done with your tour." Erza said, "Last stop is the cafeteria."

Jellal was slightly disappointed yet relieved. The scarlet haired girl had been yanking his arm off for nearly 15 minutes straight. Plowing into the cafeteria Erza threw her arm out motioning at the tables filled with other students.

"This is where everyone eats and that is the end of your tour."

"Thanks Ms. Scarlet."

"Just Erza." she said considering it would do Natsu and Gray good having them call her that.

A small shriek erupted from nearby. A small blue haired girl was slipping, ironically, on a banana peel. Her lunch flew high into the air arching upwards as she fell to the ground. Erza jumped towards her and grabbed the girl's hand before she fell. The blue lunch tray plummeted towards Jellal and smacked him straight in the face and sliding down his shirt.

"Wendy, you should be more careful!" Erza scolded

"Yes Erza."

"Hey Jellal meet-" Erza stopped. She walked to Jellal and removed the lunch tray. Wiping the food away from his eyes she hesitated.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Jellal took one look at your serious faces and burst out laughing. Wendy tried apologizing to him profusely while Erza kept asking him if he was okay. Jellal thought it was the funniest thing in the world and just kept laughing.

"Waahh!" Levy cried, " I've never ran so much in my life!"

Lucy glared at Levy. " He took it easy on you! I had to run with my hands above my head!"

Natsu flopped on the ground in front of Lucy and she got an urge to kick him. Really hard. Where the sun doesn't shine. Levy acted on her urge before Lucy did and stomped on Natsu's hand. Lucy was sort of surprised. Levy was usually really nice and never did anything mean.

"It's all your fault that Mr. Redfox will hate me forever now!"

"Oh! So that's what this is about!" Cana said

Levy protested profusely while Cana teased her.

_Mental Facepalm _Lucy thought.

Natsu turned to Lucy and gave her puppy eyes before she turned away.

"Please untie me, Luce!"

Lucy sighed and took mercy on him. After all Mr. Redfox made him hop around the gym with his arms and legs tied together. Working at the knots she managed to untie them and help Natsu to his feet.

"Really Natsu. Next time please backtalk any teacher other than Mr. Redfox!"

"Kay, Lucy." he answered looking a bit guilty.

_He's so cute! _ Lucy thought. Wait, WHAT! Did she really just think that! Oh, no! The running must have gotten to her head. Dumping Natsu unceremoniously on the ground she grabbed Levy and Cana's arms and ran out of there as fast as her sore legs let her.

Back on the gym floor Natsu still sat a bit confused at what happened.

"You too?' Mr. Redfox said from behind him.

Natsu sighed. " Tell me about it."


End file.
